fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon
The Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon (天地 開眼 経文, The Scriptures of Heaven and Earth) is the founding clan of Amegakure, having established many of the established practices of the village. The members of this clan possess both a Hijutsu as well as a Kekkei Tōta which allows its users to manipulate crystal, although it is quite rare. Interestingly, a member of the Tenchi generally cannot possess both the Hijutsu and Kekkei Tōta; Instead, the latter is an ability which is specific to the Muten branch of the clan, which do not benefit from the clan's Hijutsu. Clan Ideology Let us found this place, my friends, and allow it to remain in peace ''- Amon, one of the Heavenly Five Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon has always prided themselves in being the founders of Amegakure. They created the village and helped it to flourish into one of the most prosperous places in the world. Because of this, as well as their special Fuinjutsu, they consider themselves as superior within the village. Albeit all clans and people are seen as important, they think they have more rights upon the powers within the village than others. They also believe in peace. Albeit they are a clan of combatants, they do not appreciate violence, and appreciate those who actively seek to cause trouble even less. They will be ruthless towards violent beings and certainly would never open their gates to any troublemakers that may desire to enter their village. Paranoid, most of them prefer to keep to themselves, with the exception of the Kouten and Muten branches, who show great curiosity towards the world outside of Amegakure's walls. They will never truly trust those coming from any village but their own: even with their closest allies, the other clans in Amegakure, are still kept at arm's length. Background 'The Founding of the Tenchi' If the legends hold true, it is said that the Sage of Six Paths was the progenitor of the shinobi arts, creator of Ninjutsu and all of its associated techniques; What the legends don't often mention is that not all clans are derived from the Sage of Six Paths, nor that some clans developed equally effective techniques of their own, separate from the more traditional path. And so it was with the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon; initially founded by a small group of mountain hermits who made their home in Arashi no Kuni, the only physical reminder of their initial home is a singular temple from the times of antiquity. While they were hermits by preference, and not by necessity, these men had chosen to set themselves aside from the affairs of the world, working to study the workings and functions of both the earth and heavens, and all that lies between. It was during this time of reclusive, hermetic study that the men discovered the secrets of chakra, and began learning to harness its abilities, beginning the development of what would later be famed as the Scriptures of Heaven and Earth. As time progressed, the hermits began to realize that while their techniques were powerful, they were not. As such, these men began to train relentlessly in a variety of arts and techniques, molding and shaping their bodies to conform to the needs of their techniques. However, this was not their only problem, as they were also reaching their elder years and needed to ensure their knowledge was not lost. Thus, they married women from other clans and countries and villages, producing offspring of their own in order to preserve their techniques. As an unexpected side effect of this, their numbers began to grow from other means as well, as the friends and relatives of their wives came to join them, becoming the dominant, founding group of Arashi no Kuni. It was during these events that the hermits also created the signature items of their clan, the Scriptures of Heaven and Earth, as well as creating multitudes of scrolls which detailed their discoveries and unique methods and techniques, always ensuring that their techniques were kept entirely separate from that of the Sage of Six Paths' descendants, as the Tenchi wanted to prove that they could make their own techniques equal or superior to that of the traditional methods. As the years progressed, it was determined that the sons of the eldest hermit should inherit the leadership of their community, dividing the clan into five branches: Maten, Seiten, Kouken, Uten, and Muten. As the new generation of leadership took charge, the scrolls and documents the hermits had created and stored over the years were eventually referred to as "sacred" texts and were copied before being hidden away, only revealed to those of the Tenchi who would become Shinobi, with only the five Sutras which were in the possession of each of the branch leaders being left outside of hiding. 'The Heavenly Five' As all must, the time eventually came for the founding members of the Tenchi to pass into the void, and one by one the hermits passed from this world. However, their legacy was not lost: They had built a strong clan and village in which the Shinobi arts could flourish, and had left the requisite knowledge and techniques for their progeny to grow and prosper. Their legacy was one of both a stringent and strict way of life, as well as one of strength of will, and adherence to the community. The clan, adhering to the traditions of the hermits, preferred to stay out of the politics of the rest of the world, leaving such frivolities to those who fell into their machinations. It was during this time that the Tenchi encountered a clan of similar specialty from the Whirlpool Country, the renowned Uzumaki clan. Immediately coming to dislike this clan for their advanced Fuinjutsu techniques, the Tenchi saw them as something akin to competition in their specialty, and thus made certain to pull away from and avoid the borders to the Whirlpool Country, preferring not to associate with the Uzumaki and instead show that they are superior in the arts of Fuinjutsu, without their assistance nor their techniques. Both fortunately and unfortunately, Arashi no Kuni is a land of plenty, rich in a variety of resources. This excess of raw resources brought both the clever and the greedy, the ambitious and the desperate, resulting in a gold rush of sorts. New documents, ideas, knowledge, skills, techniques, and resources were being brought in almost daily under the guidance of the five current Branch Heads, and this brought in, as with any sudden increase in prosperity, a criminal element. While some were consolidating their wealth and power, as humans are wont to do, others were incapable of making their way. Between the divide in prosperity and the increasing rate of crime, violent and otherwise, suicide became and increasingly attractive alternative which many opted to take, even the members of the Tenchi clan. In the wake of these sudden changes, the growth of their community, and the sudden increase in crime, the Tenchi were subject to major internal disputes and disagreements, rapidly beginning to create a severe schism between the five branches. However, the saviors of the Tenchi arose in the form of several young members of the clan: Amon the Passionate, Nahime the Strong, Yra the Wise, Kimiro the Free One, and Fuguki the Silver Tongue. Young Amon served as the de facto leader of the young bunch: he gathered his friends together with himself and began to build a place for themselves. They began by working in the shadows; gathering new members to fill their ranks and support them, training themselves to normally unattainable and unreasonable levels, gathering resources and weapons, everything they might need in an emergency, as they could see the divide rising within their clan and their community, and that was something they could not allow to grow unchecked. The gathered and consolidated their own power, not for tyranny or for the sake of the power itself, but instead to protect and defend, to unite. And so, when Civil War erupted within their ranks, the Heavenly Five and their entourage were well prepared. As the battles ensued, and clansmen put blades to their kin, the Five sought out those who wished destruction, and gave them what they wished for: Destruction. The five acted against the wishes and teachings of the clan, and against all that which they wished to uphold, and they swore to never repeat their actions, for men should never be permitted to usurp the roles of Gods. However, when the Civil War ended, it was universally acknowledged that their role had been a necessary one, despite the heavy price. Upon receiving their respective Scriptures, the universal sign of their right to reign over their branches, they also formally established the Shinobi village of Amegakure, cementing the eternal legacy of the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon into the history books while also defending their people and themselves in the style of the other Shinobi villages, building their village in an out-of-the-way location, surrounded by walls and guards, served by elite ANBU operatives, perpetually ready to stand against all who would dare assault the bastion of the Tenchi clan. No longer was lawless behavior permitted, nor would any exploitation of their people be accepted. The Heavenly Five began to bring in new blood from outside the village, which created a sensational accident of its own in the form of a brand new Kekkei Tōta, the Crystal Release, a unique ability utilizing the elements of Doton, Suiton, and Fuuton to suddenly crystallize anything around them which possesses mass. With the onset and subsequent battles of The First Shinobi War, the end of the Heavenly Five also arrived. Amon was the first to pass, albeit in a blaze of glory as he single-handedly defended his countrymen against an army of Konoha Shinobi. While he saved the remainder of his squadron, he lost his life in the process of taking all of the enemies out, leaving none alive. Following the demise of Amon, the majority of the others followed, leaving only Yra the Wise to lead and protect the citizens of Amegakure and the Tenchi clan. Following the deaths of her lifelong friends and compatriots, Yra chose to do what none other could or has achieved: Yra made a village disappear. Having mastered her unique arts through hard work and experience, she put it all to use in the form of a unique Genjutsu which only she would ever know, causing the entirety of Amegakure to vanish from the world for a singular year without a trace. Not a single worker or parcel was seen from the village until the year had passed and the war was over, ended by a peace treaty. 'The Recent Past' Amegakure was the village least affected by The First Shinobi War, and was the fastest to recover fully from the war, despite the loss of the Heavenly Five. The last record of the Heavenly Five was left for the village, a book containing the events of the year during which Amegakure had vanished, and explaining that Yra would not be returning to the world with the village, and would be passing on to see her lifelong companions once more. Yra's body was never recovered, and it is believed that all of her chakra and even her body were consumed as fuel for the powerful Genjutsu with which she protected her countrymen. Following the events of The First Shinobi War, the Second Shinobi War had far less impact on the Tenchi. They participated, of course, but their role wasn't particularly great, nor were the effects on their clan. The Third Shinobi War, however, was a different story. During the Third War, the Tenchi showed their true fury. All assassins were sent back to their homes in pieces, signs of torture consistently apparent, especially in the case of Sunagakure's emissaries and assassins, who received the most brutal treatment of all. Most notable are the events surrounding the famed "Bald Messenger", during which time a singular messenger was sent to the Tenchi from Sunagakure, bearing a threatening message which explained that if Sunagakure won the war, they would ensure that the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon would be erased from all of the histories. The response from the Tenchi was a quiet one, a simple scroll bearing a seal which, when returned to Sunagakure, released the head of the bald messenger they had sent. All that was remaining on the scroll after the seal was released was the singular word, "If." Following the aforementioned events, no more attempts at diplomacy were made, and the Tenchi and Amegakure led each of their enemies to a bloody demise from which few, if any, were able to escape. When Sunagakure attacked a pipeline of importance to them, they scaled their aggression tenfold against them. Despite this, Sunagakure never learned from their mistakes, and the Tenchi never let an opportunity to make the lives of the residents of the desert more difficult pass them by. It had, and has, become a personal vendetta, and both sides are aware that the Tenchi will oppose any actions Sunagakure may take if they so much as put one toe out of line. Clan Branches' The Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon clan is lead by a council of fiver elders, each of which leads a particular branch of the clan. While it is standard for an Elder to lead the branch from which he was raised, this is not always the case. A famous example being Fuguki the Silver Tongue, who was original of the Seiten branch, but became the Elder and Matron of the Muten branch for a time. Generally, the different branches can be told apart by their choice in garments, as each branch wears a traditional color scheme for the most part. ''Maten'' The Maten are traditionally seen wearing a combination of white and yellow, most often a saffron hue. They are generally similar to priests, often fasting and having a preference for studying holy scriptures and texts as well as meditating. As well, Maten members are known for having blonde hair and often possess strange eye colors, in addition to eccentric personalities. While they are often treated akin to royalty, they are certainly known for having an authoritative personality. The Maten is the main branch of the Tenchi, possessing the most pure and noble blood of the clan. Due to their purity of blood and heritage, they possess more of the unique traits which the founding hermits modified and trained for, allowing them a much higher capacity in the traditional hijutsu of the Tenchi clan than any other, often able to master any and all aspects of their Arts as opposed to the other branches generally being limited to their own specialty. However, the true strength of the Maten branch is not in their versatility, but is instead in their near-perfect mastery of their Fuinjutsu techniques, and their naturally high aptitude for chakra control. As well, due to their monastic lifestyles, the Maten are particularly known for having a long lifespan as a result of an intrinsically healthy way of life. Another tradition is that, while some may find it strange, the Maten are typically above the laws and traditions of the clan. This is not to say they are above the laws of Amegakure, but rather those of the clan themselves. However, if a Maten member is found to be abusing their power or position, their Maten Sutra will be taken away from them, and they will have a special seal placed upon them which removes their access to both the Kekkei Tōta as well as the clan's hijutsu. This is only performed after a summit of the councils of the Seiten and Uten branches, and a combined decision among them. Most famous among the Maten traditions is that of naming, in which each member possesses a total of three names throughout their life, one for their birth which is held until the age of twenty-one. Their birth name is often indicative of a trait which their parents hope for their child to possess. On their twenty-first birthday, each member receives their second, and permanent, name to replace their first. The second name may remain the same as the first, or it may change, purely at the discretion of the one being named. Finally, upon death, each member receives a third and final name which is based purely upon their achievements in life or lack thereof. Legends claim that only five members of the Tenchi will be born in any given generation who hold the latent potential of the Maten clan, and these five are to serve as both the members of the Maten branch, as well as rule over the remaining four branches, as is commonly seen among other clans' Main and Branch families. Each of these five Maten members are to possess one of the Sacred Maten Sutras, which are said to reign over evil. The Maten head is traditionally a man, around the age of forty, who has mastered the arts of both Fuinjutsu and Bukijutsu. To date, no woman has ever attained the position of Maten Head and it is a firm tradition within the Maten to never allow this to come about. The Maten branch members are specialists in both Fuinjutsu and the clan's unique Bukijutsu, serving as the holiest branch of the clan as the specialists in the unique sealing techniques of their clan, as well as their unique weapon stances and techniques. In essence, they are Warrior-Priests, able to seal most anything and everything as well as participate in combat. ''Seiten'' The Seiten are traditionally seen wearing a combination of green and white. They complete the Maten branch members, although in a far less monastic manner. They prefer opening their spirits to outer knowledge of the clan and often enjoy raising dogs and ninken. The Seiten are known for their dull appearances, with simple brown or black hair and green or brown eyes. However, in contrast, their spirits are sharp and strong willed, not to mention their being quite creative. The Seiten is the second branch, and are those who are in command if the Maten Heir is not of age or capable of doing so. Although their blood is less pure, they are still seen as one of the most noble families in Amegakure, possessing almost the same respect as the Maten, and are equal in everything but status with them. Their most famous tradition is that of coming of age. Once a person reaches their twenty-first birthday, they will be shaved, before then being asked to keep their hair long for the rest of their lives. If they cut it themselves, it'll be a symbol of change, but also revoking their position in the Seiten branch and 'demoted' to the Muten branch, losing all rights to use the Seiten's jutsu. This cutting tradition comes from an old story around the Heavenly Five, as the fifth was rumored to be a former Seiten, who did not agree with how the Muten were treated as mere slaves. The Seiten, although less gifted than the Maten, are also great sealing masters who specialize in barrier Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. Their role in the clan is to serve as bodyguards to, and protectors of, the Maten. They are also the designated 'Guardians' of the clan itself, those who make sure that the laws and traditions of the clan are obeyed and followed. Usually, they are also priests, often serving at one of the Tenchi's temples. The Seiten head is traditionally a man, but of a younger age and a more agile spirit than the Maten head. He needs to complement the older head branch member in all ways and thus is chosen with great care. When the Maten head passes into the void, then the Seiten head is replaced, so the next one can do the full job the previous did. If the Seiten head dies, then he shall be temporarily replaced, until the Maten find a new and appropriate Seiten Head. Tradition dictates that in such an eventuality, the replacement must be a woman, who has never been "touched" by a man, a pure woman. Seiten clan members are second only to the Maten in Fuinjutsu, and often learn to utilize medical Ninjutsu. The Seiten Sutras in the possession of this branch govern over that which is Holy. According to legend, these scriptures are rumored to have barriers sealed in them that are capable of sealing Gods and demons alike. ''Kouten'' Known for wearing garb in combinations of red and black, their accoutrements are never frilly or cumbersome, always clothing which is practical for sudden combat, including the refusal to wear any type of tabi, sandal, or shoe. Usually tall, their physical attributes can vary, depending on the style of martial arts they perform. If they are brawlers, they will generally have a more muscled appearance as well as 'explosive' personalities. If they are trained in the more fluid battle styles, they will generally be more withdrawn as well as 'artistic' in their ways. But in all cases, their loyalty is always beyond imaginable and there has never been a single missing ninja from this branch before. All members of the Kouten branch are covered in tattoos which represent different Fuinjutsu, as well as symbols of protection and representations of their strength. The Kouten are the third branch, but have little impact on the political workings of the clan, those tasks being reserved for the Maten, Seiten, and Uten branches. Instead, the Kouten serve as the vanguard of the clan, using their strengths in close-ranged combat to their fullest advantage. The most famous tradition of the Kouten is that of relentlessly training themselves in the martial arts and for being skilled weapon smiths, their alloys being famous for being both light, yet solid, capable of resisting the heaviest of blows far better than lesser weapons. All members of the Kouten become skilled shinobi, their physical aptitude making them very suitable for frontline shinobi, although they are rarely chosen for the ANBU due to their lack of jutsu. Very straightforward, the Kouten possess simple mindsets, refusing to utilize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or any other "weak crap". Their body is their weapon and the only tool they need. Bukijutsu and Taijutsu are the branch's traditional specialty, and none inside of the clan will ever deviate from these paths. The Kouten much prefer the use of Taijutsu, only resorting to Bukijutsu when necessary, and always begrudgingly. Their body is their pride, and deviating from that mindset often greatly displeases them. The Kouten head is always a woman, who has borne at least two children and fought her way up to the rank of Jounin within Amegakure. She must be incapable of wielding any Ninjutsu, and is only permitted to activate her seals for her armors and weapons. The current Kouten head is a woman in her fifties, mother to seven children from a single father, and is known for her vicious style of boxing. Although they are generally unskilled when it comes to sealing techniques, they are the strongest of the clan in terms of physical prowess. Taijutsu martial arts and Bukijutsu forms are rarely new to them, and rumors have it that they have their own secret styles of fighting. Although they do not use scrolls, they still carry one with them as in symbol of their legendary reign over the unknown and the infinite of the clan. ''Uten'' Uten are always seen wearing some combination of orange, purple and white, usually with very stylized and elegant designs. They are often a bit vain, and tend to have a great love for jewelry. They generally possess strangely colored hair and eyes, taking a rather wild outlook on life in general. However, in apparent contrast, their mindsets are quite similar to those of the Maten. The Uten are the fourth of the branches, and have much less impact on the political workings of the clan than the Maten or Seiten, but moreso than the Kouten and Muten. Their duties generally consist of serving as battlemages, sensory specialists, and also the convening of councils with the Seiten when a Maten's actions come under question. Their greatest tradition is to turn every single element into a specialized variant of it. Katon becomes more explosive for example, in attempt to imitate Bakuton. Suiton becomes highly pressurized, so much so that it is able to crush boulders with a single C-ranked Ninjutsu, and so on. These specialized jutsu are the pride of their branch and each child must have invented at least one of those moves or combinations before coming of age. The Uten head is usually a child and can be of any sex, but they must be chosen before the age of five and will retain their position until their death. They choose their own successor and, by tradition, train them as well. The current Uten head is a teenager, who was chosen at the age of three to be the next successor. The head is known for their explosive katon techniques, a trait which they share with their two sisters. The most gifted in Ninjutsu, especially elemental Ninjutsu, and who inherit the largest chakra pools of the clan. They are said to be those who bring life and everything that is attached to it - their prowess in those domains are shown in their creativity with elemental Ninjutsu. In addition to their Ninjutsu, they also tend toward Fuinjutsu, although less effectively so than the Maten or Seiten. Their scrolls, called Uten Sutra, are filled with the secret Ninjutsu of the clan and kept on their person, as proof of their place in the clan. ''Muten'' Muten are jacks of all trades, who wear all the colors and styles of the clan. They also have the Fifth member of the Heavenly Five as their matron: Fuguki, the Silver Tongue, who was a former Seiten member before her passing. They are known to swear by her name when promising something, and if such promise is made, then they will never go back to their word. The Muten are the most diversified of the clan and, despite what anyone may think, they have the potential to be the most powerful in the clan as well, some of them having been selected for promotion to Maten leaders. Physically, they do not have any specific, defining attributesHowever, mentally, they are the most able to learn and adapt. Although within the clan they are limited in terms of ability, they are the ones who wrote the theories behind most of the jutsu and helped with the development of new and unique jutsu. Often, they are seen striving to uphold the traditions of the clan, trying to prove that despite being the fifth branch, they are far from useless within the clan. Their most known tradition is that of taking in orphans of all kinds and teaching them their ways in the arts of regular ninjutsu. As their bloodline is so thin in comparison to the other branches, they aren't limited to only clan techniques and thus only have a few, somewhat commonly known Muten jutsu. They are also known to have every single crystal user coming from them, and their traditions demand that the crystal users are treated with the respect of a noble. They have barely anything from the main bloodline - they have just enough that it is impossible for someone outside of the clan to copy their moves. Their moves are known as 'death traps' and 'visions from hell'. In short, they are masters of subtle trapping techniques as well as geniuses in the art of Genjutsu. The Muten head is typically a woman, but it isn't unheard of for a man to take the role. The clan head has no required skills, aside from being a genjutsu user, or at least being a well-learned member of the clan. The current Muten head is an ambitious thirty year old woman who has the ambition of becoming the greatest genjutsu user of Amegakure. The Muten are a versatile branch. Aside from the special Ninjutsu styles that the Uten have and all clan Fuuinjutsu above c-rank, they have use of everything that the clan offers, along with their unique crystal jutsu. But most of all, they are kings and queens in Genjutsu and are renowned for it. Their branch reigns over death and nothingness and their seals are all about that. Clan Techniques ''Hijutsu: Heavenly Gifts'' ''Tengoku no okurimono'' The Hijutsu of the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon is quite varied, and extends over almost every single aspect of the shinobi arts. Having always refused to follow the Sage of Six Path's teachings, they decided to make their own unique techniques to survive in a world surrounded by chakra monsters and other chakra users. The Heavenly Gifts are kept tightly in their ranks and would never be taught to an outsider, not even one that married into the clan. However, the children of such a union will be brought into those arts without any kind of discrimination. The Heavenly Gifts reaches the branches of Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. Fuuinjutsu These are the most complex Hijutsu of the clan, as well as their pride. They like to think they are the direct rivals to the Uzumaki, if not simply superior than them. While this might be an exaggeration, they are still incredibly adept in the use of Fuinjutsu. Their seals are versatile and used for many things, from sealing a wild bijuu to sealing the most simple of things. Compared to standard Fuinjutsu, the strongest seals of the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon clan differ, as most of them require more than a single person. This is to lessen the burden upon the user, as well as allow a higher ability to seal things, so that a single Fuinjutsu master cannot break the seal on their own. Genjutsu The Genjutsu that the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon specialize mostly in, are environmental Genjutsu. They are masters in transforming their surroundings with incredible realism, down to the most minuscule of details. With enough strength behind a Genjutsu performed being performed by several people at once, they are capable of completely hiding a small village from sight, even that of a Dojutsu user who is able to see the chakra used. Layers upon layers are formed, mixing so much chakra and so many visions that it can confuse Dojutsu users, allowing them to know there is a Genjutsu, but rendering them unable to discover what is truly beneath it. Kai and other dispelling methods are still very effective, as with any other Genjutsu. Ninjutsu Aside from the Crystal Release, the clan's most famous achievements in Ninjutsu are the special adaptations of regular elemental jutsu. Explosive Katon, highly pressurized Suiton, Doton tracking skills, invisible Raiton and Fuuton assasination jutsu, they are all truly fearsome: and truly difficult to learn as well. The clan members who specialize in those jutsu sometimes have a chakra control that even goes beyond that of medical shinobi. Taijutsu Their Taijutsu style is one that consists mostly of blocking and parrying. It is a heavy style that needs strength as well as a solid body. It resembles the art of boxing the most when strikes are used, and usually those are solely done with fast punches and swift footwork. Bukijutsu The Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon specializes in knives and large swords. Their unique Bukijutsu is used by the Maten and Kouten branches. ''Kekkai Tota - Crystal Release'' ''(晶遁, Shōton)'' The Muten branch, despite being quite limited in the original Hijutsu of the clan, have one large advantage: the Crystal Release. It is part of the mutation that new blood brought into this branch of the Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon clan. As the regular chakra pathways were brought back into the Muten branch members' bodies, the chakra they possessed mutated along with it, bringing a strange combination of Doton, Suiton and Fuuton chakra natures together. Using Crystal Release, the user can crystallize any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, Crystal Release can solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust. The Crystal Release, though powerful, has two known weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallize either raw energy or chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallize, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Release is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. This Kekkei Tota is a rare event, that only happens twice at most in a given generation. In recent events, there has only been one remaining member of the last generation to have the Crystal release, as well as two teenagers from the most recent, one being a girl and the other a boy. ''Special: Hand seals and Incantations''''' Because of their separation from the rest of the world when Ninjutsu started to appear, the Tenchi never came to use the regular hand seals seen throughout the rest of the world, nor did they learn to harness jutsu in the typical manner. Instead, over time they made their own hand seals and techniques, accompanied with Sutra incantations while preparing to use any jutsu. Because of this, they are also incapable of learning any regular kind of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, for the hand seals required for those would not allow them to mold their chakra properly. This is a rule that does not apply to the Muten, however, albeit they are incapable of reaching above any regular B-ranked jutsu, as well as being subject to restrictions on both Tenchi Ninjutsu as well as Tenchi Fuinjutsu. The hand seals the Tenchi use are based upon prayer hands in different forms. Although there are less of those, the hands have to remain clasped together while pronouncing any sutra. If the hands are separated before the end of the sutra, then the jutsu is rendered ineffective. A sutra can be spoken out loud, or recited mentally, as neither option is more or less effective than the other. The shorter the jutsu, the shorter the sutra as well. E-ranked jutsu do not need any, while S-ranked could ask for a few hundred words if unlucky. But as experience comes, the less a user needs to use the sutra to concentrate upon the words and only has to pronounce a few specific key words.__FORCETOC__ Category:Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Amegakure Clans Category:Arashi no Kuni